A new world
by IsabellaMarieandEdwardAnthony
Summary: It is the year 2100 and the supernatural world has come out, while there is new laws to abide by they live in peace with society. Can Natasha Black the daughter of Renesme and Jacob Black live her new life as Chief of the largest group of Shapeshifters...


Time passed slowly, the clock could be heard amongst the echoing of pens on paper. Eleven minutes and twenty seconds passed as a chair in the centre of the room pushed back and the thud of someone falling against the ground echoed within the girl's ears. She knew it was someone close to her and she could hear his pulse beating quicker than before becoming frantic. As he hit the ground she was by his side. The school was used to it after all most of us were supernatural for the most part.

It is the year 2100 and my name is Natasha Black, I am a hybrid vampire half shape shifter half vampire. My mother's name is Renesme Black and my father is Jacob Black. You may have heard of them before. Twenty years before my birth the supernatural meaning all of those myths and other things were welcomed into society many had been posing as humans for years. While there were now rules on how we had to live we didn't have to worry about protecting the innocent from the supernatural world. Schools were erected for those who were different to humans which is 60% more than the human race go figure.

Well anyway back onto my story. It was my senior year when I found out that I was extreamly unique I was both a shape shifter like my dad as well as a vampire. While my vampire side was weakened slightly I still had there strength as well as there ability to not get hurt by human instruments. I was also resistant to vampire venom and there for I made a great shape shifter. I was in training this year to take over my dad's position to be leader of the Quilette pack. Most of the people who I had grown up with had stopped phasing but my Dad didn't he couldn't leave my Mom. So hear I am sitting in class when my imprint Leom passed out I was by his side within the moment. I was holding him as the nurse came and I actually growled at her. "He is mine I will take care of him..." I screamed at her. She left me be.

The teacher gave me room as I picked up my love and carried him home, when we arrived he was awake and talking to me. "Tasha I'm ok I promise." He murmured as he reached up and touched my cheek. I still wasn't going to take chances. As I reached my home I called out to my Grandfather, "Poppy Leom passed out in class today can you come and help me with him please." I muttered not having to speak loudly, the great thing is that Edward my grandfather can't read my mind much like my Grandmothers seemed I inherited her gift.

Leom's POV

I woke up in my girlfriend's arms, she is much like me except I am not part vampire like her I am purely a Shape Shifter. I knew what had caused me to pass out it was lack of food and water, and yet she still insisted for me to come with her to her home, I was now used to the strangeness and what was even weirder was that we both imprinted on each other. Natasha was so beautiful she had darker skin as well as beautiful brown locks she had jade green eyes like what her Grandfather's used to be.

When we reached her home she would pick me up as her Grandfather came out, "What happend" I heard him ask as she replyed in a sweet bell like trinkle, "He passed out in class." He laughed softly and took me from her arms and walked inside he was so goddam cold, unlike my Tasha she was the same temperature as me.

I could hear murmers as they spoke then he addressed me, "Leom you need to eat and drink more do you understand?" I nodded my head before falling asleep.

Natasha's POV

I cuddled into my Leom as I watched him sleep, I knew Dad would want to train with me soon but I wasn't ready for it my love needed me and he would understand that. It was when I was just about to fall asleep that my Dad wandered into the room, "Come on Tash dear time to train." He said and I groaned. "Nope Leom is sick I am not leaving him" I said defiantly.

Dad laughed and shook his head, "He will be fine your grandparents will take care of him." He muttered to me as he took me by the arm and walked out. "But Dad..." I complained he just sighed and continued to drag me outside. This was going to be one long afternoon.


End file.
